Tell me
by AkatsukiZSama
Summary: Zera, from Love me, Hate me, Just don't go, dies, and her daughter, Yura Yakushi must ascend to the throne of deddogakure. However, A team of sound ninja are sent to capture her, and she winds up far from home. Wht happens when she kills all but one?
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me.

Suigetsu x OC

BEFORE HAND: The oc of this story is the daughter of Kabuto Yakushi and Zera Mitzunashi. Tell Me is set fifteen years after the end of Hate Me, Love Me, Just Don't Go, and the oc's name is Yura Yakushi. She is the rightful heir to the throne of Deddogakure. Zera is sick and dying from a deathly plague that not even Kabuto can heal…

Now for the story…

I looked down at my pale, sickly mother. How log had she lain like this? Her frame was so emaciated and thin, everyone knew that she would not last any longer. They all said it in hushed tones. The supposedly immortal Deddokage was dying. My mother was dying.

Turning to leave, I was stopped as my father entered, trying yet again to save my mother.

"Zera-koibitokun… Please! You must get better! I have found another way…" I closed my ears and tried not to cry. Father had been trying so hard to save her, yet this plague was inescapable, even for the most powerful people. "Zera… I will save you…"

"K-Kabu…" Mother stirred and looked up at my father. "No…. it-it's…. time…. I can…. Can't endure this…. Yura…." I looked at her and felt tears roll down my face. My name meant Growing Hearts, yet mine would never live up to that. This much I knew.

"Mother… Please don't go! Please don't die, and leave us all alone!!!" I rushed to her and wept bitterly. She stroked my long, auburn hair gently.

"I can't …. Control how or when I die… *cough*… I will die soon…. My…child… but, do not… cry for me…. I will keep you… safe….. Yura… when I die…. You must… take your place…."

"NO MOTHER!!! YOU CAN'T JUST DIE LIKE THIS!!! I DON"T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO WHEN YOU'RE GONE!!!" I burst up from my place by her bed and ran to my chambers, tears blinding my vision. None had the heart to yell at me, there was just too much on my shoulders right now.

Zera watched as her only daughter rushed away, distraught over this sickness. _Can't there be some way to heal this? No… If there was, Kabuto-koi would have found it by now…_ A tear ran down the older woman's face. She was powerless. The plague had taken all of her abilities away, and she was unable to even open her eyes for more that a few minutes.

Suddenly, her heart tightened in her chest. _No! Not now! Not when my baby needs me… Not when…It… It's over…There is nothing… I …can …do…_

…

Kabuto looked down at his love and his heart broke as her last breath pushed out of her lungs. _She's gone… the plague was too much…_ Tears streamed down his face and he placed his hand on Zera's now cold cheek.

"…I love you…"

Three days passed, and the funeral for Zera seemed to never end. People from far and wide came to pay their respects and pass on messages to Kabuto and Yura from old friends who couldn't make it. _Why mother… Why?!?! _It seemed as if the poor girl would never snap out of her depression. But she had loved her mother more than anything in the whole world. Hell, Yura had lived to be exactly what her mother wanted. Now that she was gone, though, Yura had no one to turn to, no one to trust.

_Mother… Please, My heart cannot take anymore of this… I am sorry if I don't become what you want… _

"Yura, come now. It is time for you to take your place." The young Deddokage looked up at her father. This was what her mother had trained her for, wasn't it? Now was as good a time as any, but Yura still thought it was too soon.

"Yes, father." She rose and allowed the serving maids to lead her to her chambers to dress into the traditional kimono. It was blood red, with a black obi and black buttons. Upon her head was set a silver crown, and all of her jewelry was fashioned from Rubies set in silver. As she looked into the mirror, Yura did not see herself, but her mother.

"Lady Kage, it is time." A male servant came forward and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you." She allowed him to lead the way to the village square for the ceremony. All the way there, she contemplated on how she would deal with certain issues. A crooked, cynical smile crossed her face. _How ironic. At one time, this would have been even better than my birthday… but now, it is like I'm walking towards my prison…_

Suigetsu looked about and noticed that the garb of the people had changed a bit. The day that he had arrived with Sasuke, Juugo, and Karen, the people had all dressed in black, and dumped ashes on themselves. Now, however, they wore bright, optimistic clothing.

"So, I guess that this is it…" He looked to Sasuke as the Uchiha spoke. The leader of this little rag-tag group of teens, it was common for them to derive their motives and opinions from his. Suigetsu avoided this when he could help it, which was surprisingly very often. But the way that Sasuke looked around anxiously, the young fish-boy became curious.

"What's up? I know that we have a mission here…. Does this have something to do with it?"

"Yeah… Orochimaru sent us here to kidnap the former Deddokage's daughter, or should I say, the new Deddokage herself." A smirk crossed his face as he spoke. It had been so long since they'd been given a real challenge for a mission, but this was it. "She's been so heavily guarded, that there was no way we could have grabbed her before."

"Couldn't we have asked Kabuto if we could see her? Then this all could have been done sooner, Sasuke-kun." Karen wrapped her arms around one of Sasuke's and practically hung off of him. Looking at him with 'bedroom eyes', she tried unsuccessfully to incite lust in him. "Sasukeee… I wanna go back home. Then we can spend more time together…"

"*Coughslutcough*! 'Scuse me…" Suigetsu laughed wildly and ducked as said slut tried to kill him.

"Juugo, restrain Karen, but don't hurt her… much." The heavily muscled teen obeyed the one he called master and restrained Karen by yanking her back by her hair.

"OWWW! YOU FAT FUCKER!!! LET ME GO!!!!" A swift kick to the groin made him release her, and she at once forgot all about her rampage against Suigetsu.

"Oh boy… We should get a group name, like 'Teen Drama Squad'." Suigetsu laughed at his joke, while Sasuke proceeded to straighten out the other two.

Yura felt as though something was going to happen. She could feel it in her heart. It was like her mother was trying to warn her._ What… what is this, this feeling of disaster…?_ She did not have time to ponder it though.

"My daughter… Yura-chan… please promise me that you won't shame your mother's memory when you take this position." Her father stood before her, a look of serious determination on his face.

"I promise, father. Mother taught me all that she could; I will not forget it." Nodding, he allowed her to pass, and she was taken up onto the podium to face her people… and a danger unlike any faced by her mother.

They all looked on as the Deddokage was brought out for all to see and approve.

"Wow! She's hot!" Suigetsu's eyes nearly popped out of his head. A slap from Sasuke knocked his mind back onto the task at hand.

"Pay attention, jackass! One wrong move, and we will fail!" Rubbing his sore head, Suigetsu nodded._ Damn…Get a load of that rack…_ Eyeing the young, attractive girl, he suddenly came upon a realization.

"Sasuke-san… she can't be any older than us… How can that—"

"She is the daughter of the former Deddokage, who died only a week ago. Yura is the rightful heir to the throne of Deddogakure." Upon hearing the target's name, finally, Suigetsu looked thoughtful. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl…

Suddenly, Sasuke gave the signal.

"Shes open, Juugo. Grab her. Suigetsu, back him up. Karen…" He froze as he shoved her off of him. "… Make sure our way out is secure. I will supervise." All four of them ran off, Suigetsu following Juugo in the direction of Yura, Karen towards the exit. Sasuke alighted upon a roof top were he could get a good look and jump in, if needed.

Now, the real mission was on…

Yura didn't hear the announcer as he began his speech. All she knew, was that she was standing one minute, then thrown over the shoulder of a strange teen the next. She let out a screech as he leapt off towards the village wall. Another followed close behind, and his eyes seemed to never leave her face.

"Juugo, Hurry up! ANBU are coming!" Yura looked up at the voice from the rooftops and say a third teenaged boy. This one, however, she recognized immediately as Sasuke Uchiha. A realization dawned upon her. _No! Hell no! Where's father?!?! Why isn't he stopping this?!?!_

"Put my daughter down, Juugo!!!" He appeared as if summoned by her mind instantly. Using medical ninjutsu, he put 'Juugo' into an unconscious state. The teen following them, grabbed Yura and slung her over his much smaller shoulder, in a similar fashion.

"FATHER!!! HELP ME!!!!" She reached out to grab his outstreached hand, but a kunai from Sasuke sent her only hope of salvation reeling back.

"Sorry, Kabuto-san… Orochimaru wants her, and her only." She felt her captor leap over the wall, then her father and her village disappeared behind stone, wood and steel.


	2. Chapter 2

Yura awoke in total darkness, completely unaware of her surroundings. Opening one eye, she saw bars of steel. A cage. No… A prison cell. Openng the other, she saw that the wall was made of these bars. The others were all solid rock and concrete.

A figure walked up to the cell and peered in. From what Yura could see, it was a woman.

"Sasuke! It looks like she's awake!" The female called out and Sasuke Uchiha appeared in her view.

"Yura Yakushi… Get up, now." He growled as the young Deddokage looked up at him. She did as she was told, and then two other male figures appeared. Yura recognized the one who had caught her the second time… What did they all want with her. "Yura… the reason you are here _was_ because the old Sannin wanted to impregnate you… However, he is dead and you will come with us."

"Why? What more do you want with me?!?" Yura's boiling rage came to the fore. She took a fighting stance and glared all four of them down.

"Yura… if you do not comply, I will kill you." She glared at the one who had carried her first. Juugo, was it? Like hell he'd kill her.

"If you don't take me home now, I will destroy everything within a three hundred mile radius!"

"I'd love to see you try." Sasuke looked at her with his cocky stoic expression.

"Fine. Mitzunashi Family Secret Ninjutsu: Armagedon!" Light built up around her and became brighter by the second. And then, it burst out and sent fire in all directions.

Suigetsu turned to water just in time to avoid the initial part of the blast. But the heat began to evaporate him, so he had to turn back. The fire burned through his skin and nearly through his flesh to his bones. Then, it suddenly stopped and became quiet.

Sitting up, Suigetsu saw that she had indeed leveled _everything_ in a three hundred mile radius. There were no buildings. At all. Trees were out of the question, and even the hills that had been customary to the area were totally gone. The building that Yura had been in was incinerated, and the others… he had no idea. Looking down, he saw that his flesh was actually _melted_ and he could see bone in some places.

"AIIIEEEE!!! SASUKE!!!!!" Upon hearing Karen's voice, he tried to rise. Pain wreaked his body, and he fell back down weakly. The sound of footsteps drew his attention. _Who the hell could be still standing with that blast!?!?!_ They came closer and closer, until Yura appeared in his view. She looked about and seemed to have spotted the others, and she calmly spoke.

"If you will agree to take me home, I will heal your wounds." Suigetsu didn't need any more motivation. Hell, he'd eat fried dung if it meant she'd heal him. But Sasuke was being a selfish, stubborn bastard, as always.

"Ngh!.... N-never…." Shaking her head, she looked about, scanning over Suigetsu and the areas where he guessed the other's were.

"Either of you care to join him in death? Or will you help me?" Juugo answered, or tried to, but all that was heard was a strangled sound, then silence. Karen seemed to be in the same state as Sasuke, since she was quite loud.

"Never! I'm staying with Sasuke-kun!" Then she coughed and said no more. Suigetsu felt his life draining fast, and if he didn't hurry, he'd die as well. If only Sasuke wasn't such a stubborn idiot. Yura turned and walked over to him. She knelt just in front of him.

"Will you take me home? Or will you perish?" Suigetsu nodded.

"I….I'll take… you back…" She smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now try to relax a bit. This will sting, but not that much." Her hands glowed with a silver light, and she placed them over his chest. Instantly it seemed, the burns and gashes dissolved into nothing, and he was fully healed. "Now then, uhhh…"

"My name is Suigetsu."

"Yes, Suigetsu, thank you. Especially for agreeing to take me home. Now, let's get out of here before someone who won't be so kind comes along." Nodding, he turned in the direction of Deddogakure.

"This way, Yura-san."

I really didn't enjoy being cruel like that, but I had to. In order to get home, to right a wrong someone did to you, you have to go to drastic lengths. For me, drastic measures would mean hurting anyone for any reason. But in this case it had to be done. At least Suigetsu-san was nice enough to take me home.

For three hours we traveled, and Suigetsu called for a halt.

"What's wrong, Suigetsu-san?"

"I'm just dehydrated, that's all." He grabbed the water bottle he'd slung at his hip and took a long drought. "It'll take us about five days to get to Deddogakure, so don't think this'll be easy." I looked at him.

"How long was I out for?"

"Well, Juugo snapped your back when he dropped you, and you had a concussion… in total, almost a full week. Give or take 12 hours."

"Oh…" I looked about and noticed that we were headed into a very dry region, and knowing Suigetsu's need for water, I became worried. "Suigetsu-san? Are we headed into a dessert?"

"Yeah. Bother you at all?"

"A bit. From what I can tell, you dehydrate twice as fast as me, so how do you plan on getting through the dessert?"

"Like I said, it took 4 days to get you here." I looked at him, dumbfounded. How did he expect me to believe that he could slow us down that much, when I needed to get back to my village, back to my people, as soon as possible? He watched me and shook his head.

"Yura-san, don't get discouraged. Maybe we'll meet some ninja from another of Deddogakure's allies, and then—"

"You don't get it! There are no more allies!" He starred. "When they all found out that my mother, the Deddokage, had made a pact with the Otokage, Orochimaru, they broke all alliances and treaties with Deddogakure. Now my village is alone, and I am not there to save it."

Suigetsu looked at Yura as she spoke. Deddogakure's allies had abandoned them? And all because they were allied with Otogakure.

"Well, it was your mother's fault really." She looked at him in rage. "To ally oneself with Orochimaru… it's sad buisiness." A blow to his face was earned with that last bit.

"My mother did it so that she could keep an eye on Orochimaru. Haven't you ever heard of, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'?" Suigetsu hadn't, much to her dismay. Touching the area where she'd slapped him, he hissed in pain. It stung like a bitch, and was swelling to boot.

"Yeah, okay then. How about we drop this, and you heal my cheek?"

"No, you've pissed me off."

"Well fuck you too, bitch." Her eye twitched, and Suigetsu should've seen the second slap coming. Right on his other cheek.

"Don't ever say anything like that again, or you'll get blown sky high when we get to Deddogakure!" Sighing, he nodded.

"Uhuh."

"Don't 'uhuh' me, fish-stick! You'd better listen good, because—" She squeaked in surprise as he suddenly knocked her over and pinned her onto the ground below him.

"Listen, you spoiled little slut! Never call me a fish, in any way. Or I will kill you, slowly and painfully. Now, if you don't shut up for the rest of this little trip, I will tie you up, gag you, and leave you on the doorstep of Otogakure's biggest enemy." Her eyes widened and her mouth went agape. Chuckling to himself, he felt fine until he realized just how awkward their positions looked. Blushing slightly, he cursed under his breath and let her up, jumping out of the way so she could stand. "Now let's go before someone shows up."

I looked over at Suigetsu and fumed. How dare he call me a spoiled slut! He had no idea who he was talking to. And I intended on showing him. The only question was, How?

"Oi! Yura-san! We'll camp here. It's out of sight, and there are plenty of places to get food nearby." I followed him to a clearing tucked away in the bushes. Indeed it was clean, and was large enough to have plenty of space between me and him as we slept. "There's a pool of water over there if you want to bathe." He motioned off in one direction, then headed in another. "I'm gonna get something to eat."

Once he was gone, I stole over to the pool. Finding it adequate, I stripped and slid in. Nearby I saw some spongeweed, which was useful when one did not have soap or a washcloth. Grabbing it, I began to scrub furiously, completely oblivious to the danger lurking just nearby.

Suigetsu had finally caught enough meat for Yura and him both, when he heard her scream. He rushed through the clearing, dropping the meat on a stone slab, and then ran to the pool he'd told her to use. There he found her, crouching in the water, and cornered. By Kisame Hosigaki.

"Kisame! Leave her alone!" Grabbing his giant sword from his back, he swung it at the older swordsman, effectively getting between Kisame and Yura.

"Awww… What's this Suigetsu? I'm only gonna have some fun." Grinning wildly, Kisame swung Samehada, knocking the wind out of Suigetsu as it smashed into his side. He fell over in the direction of Yura's clothes… which had mysteriously vanished.

"Huh?" Suigetsu looked about, and was relieved to see that Yura was gone and away from Kisame.

"What the hell!?! Where'd she go!?!?!" Suigetsu knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Kisame, so he quietly snuck back to the clearing, where he found Yura hiding in a bush.

"Yura?"

"Oh! Suigetsu! Are you alright?" He nodded, but then she looked down at his abdomen and gasped quietly.

"No you're not! What did he use on you, a chainsaw!?!?" Following her gaze, he saw the huge gash in his side from Samehada. He felt very light headed. "Whoa! Easy! Lie down so I can heal you." Suigetsu did not argue, he did not protest. He was just too darn dizzy to think straight. By the time she'd healed him, Kisame had found their camping area, and was grinning down at them.

"Well, well… a healer nin. Though not that strong from the looks of it." Reaching for Yura, Kisame kicked Suigetsu out of his way. "C'mere." Her hands were alight with dark chakra in an instant.

"Chakra Scalpel!!!" She slashed at his arm, and then his leg, and finally, she slapped him across the face. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Then she turned back to Suigetsu. "Did he open that wound again? I wasn't completely done healing you." He looked down and shook his head. He was fine, just really really hungry and tired. "Good, then can you help me drag him over that way? There's a cliff and we can push him off."

"You bet." He leapt up at the mention of hurting and possibly killing Kisame. They bodily dragged him a quarter of a mile, and then shoved him down a tall, steep cliff that had a sharp and abrupt end. Once they returned to the clearing, they lit a fire and had good, warm meat to eat.

"Suigetsu-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me back at the pool."

"Oh, you're welcome." He watched as she finished her meal, then curled up a ways off and went to sleep. Soon he felt his body begin to shut down, and he covered the fire with sand. Laying down on a smooth flat rock, he tried to think of a way to speed this up without getting any unwonted attention.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early, feeling very warm and comfortable. The blanket around me seemed to give off it's own heat, and even had a stable part on which to lean. Then it groaned and moved. My eyes snapped open. Blankets don't groan and move, and they didn't have arms, legs, and pale blue skin!

"Suigetsu! What the hell!?!?!" I leapt up and whirled. Suigetsu opened one eye groggily and yawned. Then he froze.

"Oh shit… ehehe… S-sorry, Yura-san." I glared down at him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"What? Look, I didn't hurt you!"

"Well, you're a fucking perv!"

"Well, you were freezing your ass off, and your shivering woke me up. So I had to keep you warm!" He stormed off and left me pouting in the middle of the clearing. Why, of all the people populating the nations, did I have to get stuck with an overly dramatic, self-centered bastard like Suigetsu? WHY!?!?

Suigetsu stormed off and walked in one constant direction for about three minutes. Then he remembered what happened the last time he left Yura alone. _No! I'm not going back to that little, pampered brat! She's a waste of my time!_ But the more he thought about it, the slower he walked until with a resigned sigh, he turned on his heel and walked back to the clearing. He walked with his eyes downcast, trying to find a way out of this one.

"Look, Yura, I—" He passed the clump of bushes, and found the clearing vacated, and signs of a struggle were fresh in the sandy earth. His heart skipped a beat and he began to search for her. "Yura! Yura!! YURA!" He froze. _Wait, I should be tickled pink that she's gone! Then she can't bitch at me…_ A scream from Yura stopped his thoughts and he ran in the direction of her voice.

"SUIGETSU!!! HELP!!!" He rushed towards her, but could not get to her. Whoever had her, had managed to drag her up the side of a tall mesa-like structure. He began to search for a way up, praying he wasn't too late.

I looked up at the two toned man and tried to get away. After managing to kick him in the shin, I screamed, loud.

"SUIGETSU!!! HELP!!!!" The strange man lunged for me and covered my mouth.

"**Shut it you little** girl, we're just trying to take you to our leader so you can** get the fuck were you belong and out of our** hair." The two voices startled me so bad that I fained, but not before I heard Suigetsu calling to me.

"Yura!!!" Suigetsu climbed up the wall of the mesa, and rushed over to where he heard the sound of her voice. When he heard the way the guy talked to her, he fumed. Never in his life had he been so angry over a guy mistreating a girl, but this was Yura. And Yura belonged with him. Suigetsu burst into the clearing where the stranger held her, and found him kneeling over her unconscious body. "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU CREEP!!!" He grabbed his sword and swung it about, catching on the guy's shoulder and slicing it open.

"Arrrgh!" The stranger turned on him "Look here** you little fucker! Come at me one more time and see** what happens!!!" Suigetsu glared at him.

"Let Yura go and I'll leave you alone!" The stranger laughed.

"**Fat chance** boy… She's coming** with us.**" He grabbed Yura and slung her over his shoulder.

"Let her go, you filthy motherfucker!!!" With that, Suigetsu swung his sword at the stranger twice, cutting open his belly and face. The stranger screamed and dropped Yura. Catching her just in time, Suigetsu rushed away from the strange attacker, praying that Yura wasn't hurt.

I awoke to find myself moving, and quickly at that. Whoever had me was carrying me bridal-style, and smelled familiar. Was it father? I stirred slightly.

"Yura? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes. Suigetsu looked down at me, worry written over his face. "What did he do to you?" I felt so happy, all I could do was wrap my arms around his neck and hug him.

"Y-you heard me… you came…" He sighed.

"Well, yeah I did. I mean, I couldn't just let him take you, who knows what he could have done to you."

"I'm sorry I was so angry at you this morning." He froze. Slowly he set me down and made me look at him.

"Hey, it's okay. You were freaked that I was sleeping next to you, I get it. I should've warned you that it gets cold some nights." I nodded.

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were only trying to help" He smirked and shook his head.

"Okay, then, we're even. So, do you think you can walk, or do I have to carry you a while longer?" I tested my legs, making sure I could walk.

"I'm fine now. Thanks Suigetsu." I turned and began to walk again.

Suigetsu blushed a bit. The only time she didn't call him Suigetsu-_san­ _was when she was angry at him, and she was usually yelling. But this… this was different. She was being nice, quiet, and to top it off, she was thanking him _and_ apologizing to him. Maybe she really wasn't all that bad. He frowned as a thought came upon him. When he'd been carrying her, she seemed awfully light.

"Suigetsu, are you coming?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up and noticed that she was already walking ahead. Nodding he rushed to catch up to her.

"Yeah, I'm good… just… thinking." She nodded and then resumed walking. Sighing in exasperation, Suigetsu kept pace with her. When was this girl going to quit being such a handful?

It began to get dark again as we neared our next camping sight. Suigetsu groaned miserably.

"Dang that bastard! Having to deal with him made us late!" I looked over at him and frowned.

"Hey, don't worry about it anymore. You got him, and he can't slow us anymore. It's all settled." He nodded at my words but didn't seem convinced. He drew me to his side.

"Come on, I'll make sure that the pool near here is safe." I followed him to a pool, about half the size of the first, which had no spongeweed. It was a good thing I collected extra. He looked about, and secured all other ways to the pool. "There. Now if anyone comes here, you'll know in time to get out." He walked off back the way we came.

Stripping again, I got into the water and began to clean myself. I soon was squeaky clean, and I relaxed for a bit until I heard a commotion from the clearing. Leaping out, I dried myself and put my clothes on.

"Suigetsu?" Running towards the noise, I almost lost my head as a three bladed scythe came at me. I ducked and rolled well out of the way, then looked about. I gasped in dismay as I found Suigetsu lying on his belly, not moving, his sword laying just out of reach.

"Damn bitch, where'd she go?"

"Hidan, don't kill her."

"Why?"

"Because, She's more valuable alive, and if we take her back dead, then they'll come after us." Two men, one very tall man, and one with silver, slicked back hair, came into view and were bickering. I waited until they had their backs turned to me, and then I inched towards Suigetsu.

"Well, What the hell are we going to do with the little bastard?"

"You can kill him if you like." At that, I rushed to the clearing and grabbed Suigetsu and his giant sword. Just in time.

"Oh, good… Hey there she is!! She's got my next sacrifice!!!" I ran with all of the strength I could muster, trying everything I could think of to get a lead. As I was running, I spotted a cave, one were the men could not get us, and they would not see where we had went. I rushed faster and faster. With one leap, I cleared the rest of the distance and pushed Suigetsu into the cave first. I went next, and caught him so he didn't hit his head on the stone floor. I looked out and saw the men rush past, following the ghosts their minds created to show them the way.

With a sigh, I dragged Suigetsu over to a smooth spot and lay him down. Using my chakra, I checked him over. They had just knocked him out, but he was fine. Slowly, he began to stir.

Suigetsu was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. Who did these guys think they were, attacking him like that? He snapped open his eyes and immediately was greeted by the most heavenly sight he'd ever seen. Yura was leaning over him, her hair still wet from her bath, and she was _worried_. About him.

"Suigetsu? Are you alright?" He laughed softly and sat up.

"I am now." He looked at her as she knelt beside him and felt a new feeling creep into him.

"Oh good, because—" Before she could finish, he did something that even he was surprised by. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She squeaked lightly, but did not fight. Actually, as he tightened his arms around her, she put her arms around his neck. Soon, he was on top of her, on the floor of the cave, kissing her deeply and caressing her curves with his hands. Her legs were open and wrapped around his waist, and she was grinding into him. Suigetsu broke for air and nuzzled her neck gently.

"Yura…" He moaned. "D…Don't go…" She pushed him up slightly and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Yura… this might sound crazy to you… but… I think I…. Oh hell, I have fallen in love with you!" He kissed her again and again. "Just please, stay with me."

"Suigetsu." He stopped. He knew deep in his heart that she would turn him away, that she would say no. Releasing her from his arms, he turned away. "Suigetsu? Suigetsu! What's wrong?"

"I know what's going to happen next."

"What?"

"You're going to say something like I'm only here to take you home and you don't love me back." He rose and began to walk away.

"Wait." He turned as her voice called to him, and for the first time since he'd let her go, he actually saw her. Tears streamed down her beautiful face and she shook her head. "That's not what I'm going to say."

"Then what?" His tone was a bit sharper than wonted, and she recoiled. Then she turned from him and began to cry harder. "Yura?"

"Never mind, you probably don't care." He crossed the cave to her and took her back into his arms. She looked at him and he saw just how wrong he'd been.

"Yura, of course I care. I love you." With that he began to kiss her tears away. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

"I love you too." She hugged him. "I wish I didn't have to go back." Suigetsu froze.

"But, that's why you healed me, because I promised to take you back."

"Yes, but, I'm only going back because I have to. And now, I don't want to."

"Why? What's so horrible about your home?" Tears fell over her face again.

"They'll throw you in prison and kill you because you helped kidnap me, no matter that you brought me back, or that I love you. And then they'll force me into being Deddokage, just because it's my 'rightful place'… The only reason I would ever want to go back is because father's there. But he never cares anymore. He never listens." Suigetsu looked at her and was quiet the entire time. He wished he'd never called her a spoiled, pampered brat ever. Now he knew why the position of Deddokage was so worked up. You_ had_ to be born to it. A thought struck him and he smiled at Yura.

"What if you don't go back? What if we run away together, go somewhere they'd never find you, let alone look for you?"

"But where Suigetsu? Where? They'd look in the Akatsuki's bases in every nation if they had to! I'm the only one who can be the Deddokage! That is why Orochimaru wanted to get me pregnant, because then he'd have a way to control Deddogakure, which is nearly strong enough to take on Kohonagakure alone!" He winced. She had a point. Her mother had been smart to make the throne a family affair, but she had failed to make a backup.

"Isn't there anyone else? Anyone at all?" Yura shook her head.

"No, my twin brother died when we were six. They said he was attacked by a rabid animal, but I don't remember." Wrapping his arms around her protectively, Suigetsu sighed.

"Yura, I will find a way to be with you, I promise." He kissed her lips gently, then began to kiss and nip at her neck.

"Oh! Suigetsu!" Smirking, he licked around the soft spot on her neck, and then shivered as her leg gently brushed against his groin. He laid her down, and then leaned over her, kissing his way to the neckline of her shirt. And that was where he stopped.

"I love you, and I'll take you when you want me to." He kissed her passionately and stroked her long auburn hair.

"I know Suigetsu… I trust you."


	4. Chapter 4

Suigetsu awoke to find Yura snuggled securely in his arms, with her own arms wrapped around his neck. She stirred a bit as he moved, but did not wake. He sighed and mentally cheered and wooted. He finally had a girl who was his. It didn't matter that they hadn't done the nasty, she still was his. He softly kissed Yura's hair as she began to wake. She opened up her eyes, and smiled up at him.

"Morning, Suigetsu."

"Morning, gorgeous." She ran her hand through his jaw-length hair and he sighed. Life couldn't be more perfect for him… until a certain Akatsuki swordsman showed up. Kisame came crashing through the wall of the cave and the two lovers scrambled to their feet just in time.

"Well, well… if it isn't Suigetsu, here alone in a cave, with the Deddokage, Yura Yakushi! That is impressive, short-stuff." Suigetsu snarled and placed himself between Kisame and Yura. The larger swordsman, however, did not attack, as was his reputation. "Heh, too bad. The one you should be worried about is behind his little girl." At that Yura squeaked and whirled.

"F-father!" Kabuto stepped out into the light and held his arms out to Yura.

"Yes, my daughter, it's me. I've been so worried… Come here."

My instincts told me to act on what I saw, but yet… something still wasn't right. Father didn't sound like father, but someone else entirely. I could tell by his tone of voice, it wasn't nearly as strained and short as it should be when he was worried. It was kind of flat.

"You're…" I looked him in the eye, and saw a glimmer of something that shouldn't be there. Slowly, I grabbed Suigetsu's hand, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're not my father!" The image altering jutsu wavered and in it's place stood Sasori of the Red Sand.

"Huh, smart little brat, aren't we? Well, how could you tell?" I looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm just like my mother, Sasori. Or didn't you know?" His eyes widened.

"You're psychic?!?!" I nodded. Although it was a lie, I was still practicing, and slowly getting it. "Well, this will make for a good capture. We might not take you back at all… you know, Yura, you look just like your mother, too." I glared him down, then heard Kisame move towards Suigetsu.

"YURA!!! RUN!!!" I threw a large stone from beside my ankle at Sasori, then ducked and ran for the exit. It took all of my strength just to out run Kisame, but then I realized two things: I was lost, and Suigetsu was missing!

"Suigetsu!!! Suigetsu!!!" No answer. I walked and called, then decided to shut my mouth because Akatsuki might hear me. Fear built in my heart. Not fear of what could happen to me, not fear of never seeing home again. It was the fear that I'd never see Suigetsu again. Tears fell from my face, and I wished more than anything that I was _really_ psychic, so I could find Suigetsu. I closed my eyes, and called out to my mother in my mind.

_Mother, if you can hear me, and trust me, I know you can, please, help me find Suigetsu, I… I need him… I love him…_ Tears continued to fall, and slowly, I noticed a feeling welling up inside of my head. And then I heard it. I heard it all. The thoughts of those nearest me, and far beyond that, came flowing into my head. I scrambled to control it, and once I'd figured it out, honed it on Suigetsu's thoughts. He was thinking of me, of what those horrible men would do to me. Looking deeper, I found that he'd been buried in the cave, and was slowly losing oxygen. He was going to die if I didn't get there soon.

I ran back to the cave, the straightest way that I could. Twice I had to hide to avoid Akatsuki, but then I made it. The cave was completely caved in, and there was no way I could lift them physically. So I concentrated, used all of my power, to lift all of the boulders and set them in a different area. Suigetsu lay at the bottom, crushed and near death. Rushing to his side, I began to heal him, hoping and praying that I was in time.

Suigetsu heard a voice calling him. He recognized it, but could not tell whom. All he knew was the white void and the weightlessness that was him right now. Suddenly, as if being pulled by some force stronger than life or death, he felt himself fall back into his body, which was quickly being healed. He realized then who it was.

"Y-yura?"

"Shhhh. Suigetsu-kun, I'm here. Don't worry… just… please don't die on me." He opened his eyes and saw her tears.

"Yura… Don't cry, koi." She looked down at him and smiled. Suigetsu sat up and held her. It was the only thing he wanted to do now, and he never wanted to let go. A sudden sound of movement caught their attention and they turned towards it. Kabuto, the actual real Kabuto, leapt out and gave a sigh of relief when he saw Yura alive.

"Yura! Yura, my child!! Are you hurt?" Suigetsu looked to Yura, and saw her relief that it was her real father.

"No, father. I'm fine." Kabuto rushed over to her and embraced his daughter. When he noticed Suigetsu, however, he pulled her away.

"Yura, what has this treacherous wraith done to you? If he's hurt you—"

"Father! Suigetsu is not a treacherous wraith! He's the one that's been keeping me safe!" Kabuto looked at his daughter, dumbfounded. Then he slapped her. She fell to her knees and Suigetsu rose.

"You think that taking you from me, from your duty to your people, was keeping you safe?!?! This cretin probably only wants to use you and leave you!" Kabuto shoved Yura out of his way.

"No! Father, you don't understand!"

"Damn right! I don't get it! Why are you trying to protect him, because he promised that he wouldn't kill you?!?!"

"No! He's been trying to take me back, but Akatsuki keep on stopping us!!!" Kabuto slapped Yura again. Enough was enough for Suigetsu and he lunged at Kabuto, throwing him away from Yura. The father of the Deddokage glared at him.

"Strike her one more time and I'll kill you myself! Never EVER hit her AGAIN!!!" Kabuto's look of pure shock could not be contained. Shaking his head and sighing, he rose and looked at the two teens.

"Yura…. Come. We have to go home."

"NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!!!" Weeping she clung to Suigetsu, knowing full well what was coming.

I looked at my father, and shook my head. It was really him alright. And I could not believe what I saw in his mind. He was the one that killed mother! He had poisoned her, and set it all up so that Orochimaru could have me kidnapped and impregnate me.

"Yura, if you don't come here now, then I will have no choice."

"What will you do, kill me like you killed my mother?!?! NO!!!" Kabuto glared me down.

"COME HERE NOW!!!!"

"NEVER! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER, AND YOU KNEW THE CURE ALL ALONG!!! YOU JUST DID IT TO PLEASE YOUR OLD BOSS SO HE COULD IMPREGNATE ME!!!!" Suigetsu looked from me to my father, and glared at Kabuto.

"Come near her, and I'll rip you a new ass."

"Oh, do you really believe her? She's just lying so that she can shirk her duty."

"No, Kabuto-san, she really is psychic." Sasori appeared in a puff of smoke. "Yura-sama, only Kabuto and I know this… how many actual Akatsuki members has he really spoken to. Not including Orochimaru."

"One. It's you Sasori-san." Nodding, he turned to Kabuto.

"Oh, come on! Anyone could guess that, Sasori-senpai."

"Yeah, well. Just to be sure, I checked up on the last time you spoke with the old sannin. You really were willing to sacrifice your daughter's sanity and purity just to help your old boss." Kabuto recoiled and then rushed Sasori. But I stopped him dead in his tracks. Fifteen senbon were sticking out of his back and he moved no more. Sasori looked at me. "Thank you, Yura-sama. Now I will take my leave." I looked at him.

"But… aren't you all supposed to be after me?" Sasori shook his head.

"No, we were just preventing Kabuto and Orochimaru from carrying out their plans. Oh, and sorry about Kisame. He's just a bit on the horny side. Bye!" Sasori disappeared in a puff of smoke. Suigetsu coughed beside me and I turned to him.

"Suigetsu-kun, are you getting a cold?" He grinned and laughed as I looked up at him.

"No I just wanted to get your attention. Come on." He put his arm around my shoulders and began to lead me away. "Yura-chan? Are you still sure you don't want to run away? I mean, after all, you said yourself that your father was really the only reason you were going back." I smiled at him.

"Suigetsu, I would love to run away with you." I kissed his lips and looked deep into his eyes. "So, where shall we go from here?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea. Let's just go." And that is what we did.

Suigetsu looked over at Yura, who snuggled close to him as they slept in a dry, clean bed for the first time since she'd blown Otogakure sky high. Of course, he'd only been able to pay for a hotel room with one bed, but Yura was fine with sleeping next to him. He smirked as he thought of the fun they'd have now that she no longer was tied by family to her duty. Slowly, Yura awoke and opened her eyes.

"Hey, Suigetsu." She smiled and kissed him gently.

"How'd you sleep, beautiful?"

"Really good. So, when's checkout?"

"Oh, in about an hour." He looked at her as she grinned deviously. Exactly what did she have planned. "Yura?" She kissed him passionately, and soon, Suigetsu found himself under her, and she was undoing his pants. He broke for air and nuzzled her. "Are you sure you want this?" She looked him in the eye.

"Yes, I want this. And I want you."


End file.
